Breathless
by Bronsword
Summary: When a new vampire arrives at Cross Academy, she brings surprises to everyone. Especially Zero. Pretty bad summary but read it. ZeroxOC. Anonymous reviews allowed. Sorry I was a douche and disabled it.
1. Welcome

**Breathless**

**Chapter 1 Welcome**

**Hey everybody. I'm pretty new to fanfic and this is my sister's account, I'm also pretty new to Vampire Knight. I have watched the anime but just started reading the manga.**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Uhh... I hope my summary isn't bad. Let me know what you think, and give me any suggestions you have about the story or anything I might not know about the manga and let me know. Also please tell if I did something wrong.**

**Constructive criticism is allowed but do not flame; it will be ignored and I will flame back! Sorry if i screw a few things up. Oh and when i say 'opening theme' play the Vampire Knight opening song. Listen to the whole song, and then wait until the song ends and start reading again. You may get two or three of these throughout the story. The way I explain the instructions may change too, so just want to warn you so... Thank you!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

Zero walked discreetly down the corridor with his hands in his pockets, ignoring everyone that went by. _What did the chairman want this time?_ He thought to himself. All Zero knew is that the Headmaster needed him in his office for 'important' news.

Zero groaned in annoyance as he walked his way to the chairman's door. He knocked twice on the door and heard the headmaster give him a gleeful 'come in!'

Zero miserably opened the door and stepped through the threshold, he sauntered over to the headmaster's desk ready to get this over with. Zero was about to hassle him when he noticed Yuki sitting at his left, in the chair in front of the chairman's wide desk. What the heck is going on! He asked himself.

"Ah Zero! I'm glad you're here! Please take a seat." He gestured toward the chair in front of Zero but he still remained standing.

"I have very important news!" announced the headmaster.

_No shit!_ Zero thought irritably. He straightened himself up and looked at the headmaster.

"What is it?" Zero grumbled.

"There is going to be a new student attending Cross Academy!" the headmaster cheered. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh, a new student?" wondered Yuki. "That's nice headmaster, when is the student arriving?"

"Today! Very soon hopefully!"

"That's it? A new student?" Zero grouched getting more annoyed and miserable by the minute. "That was your important news? What does this have to do with me? Let Yuki handle this!"

"Now Zero, don't get antsy." The headmaster warned playfully yet seriously, shaking his index finger at the younger boy. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." The headmaster replied turning serious now. Clasping his hands together, elbows on his desk. "There's something you and this student have in common, Zero."

"What do you mean?" demanded Zero.

"Outside the boundary line of our school, a vampire and a vampire hunter family shed a blood bath the other night." The headmaster' eyes narrowed and Yuki gasped. "We just got there in time to find the vampire dead...including a man and a woman." He declared sorrowfully. "All except a young woman." He continued.

Zero's stomach tightened, his fists clenched and eyes cast to the floor. His body was shaking remembering four years ago, seeing his parents in a pool of blood on the cold tiled floor.

Yuki noticed this and winced. She felt pain for Zero. She remembered the first time she met Zero. His hair matted to his face, body covered in blood. She shivered to the thought. She hesitantly reached her hand toward Zero to comfort him, but put it down seeing he had regained his posture.

Standing straight, he unclenched his hands but still kept his eyes to the plush carpet beneath his dark shoes.

"She's..."Zero couldn't finish his question, he knew what happened to the girl but couldn't say it, he could not say that damned word. But the headmaster nod hi head once giving Zero his answer.

Zero grunted and stood taller. "I'm assuming you want me to help her through this?"he asked sarcastically.

The headmaster nods his head again.

"Well you can forget about it." He snarled. "I don't care what happened to her. If you think I would waste my time with a-a _vampire_?" he spat at the word.

Yuki visibly flinched. Zero noticed this but dismissed it. He was concentrating on the older man in front of him, trying to get his words through his head.

"Why don't you let the Night Class students handle her, they _are_ the same creatures." He sneered. The headmaster was taken back and Yuki's head shot up to Zero, eyes wide.

"Zero!" she gasped. "Why would you think that? She's just a girl!"

"She's just like those other monsters!"

Yuki was getting furious. _Why would Zero be saying this?_ She thought. She understood his hate for vampires but he didn't even know the girl. She grunted and quickly stood up from her chair, nearly knocking it over.

"Why would you say that, Zero? Not all vampires are like that, you _know _that! And you _know _the Night Class isn't like that!"

"Both of you please calm down." The chairman warned.

"I won't calm down! Why don't you just kill her? Let the Night Class put her out of her misery!"

Yuki squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her fists this time, body shaking, trying to contain herself.

"They wouldn't do that, Zero." The headmaster spoke calmly.

"Then let me do it!" he dangerously spoke. "I'll do it quick. There's nothing left for her!"

That made her snap. She got in his face.

"How dare you say that Zero Kiryu! She is just like you, Zero! Her parents died probably in front her eyes! And stop saying that about the Night Class, they help people!" she exclaimed.

Zero was losing it. He should never come. No matter what, he was probably gonna get stuck with this pathetic girl. He narrowed his eyes at Yuki. He really didn't want to yell at Yuki but she was really ticking him off.

Before he could give her another rude remark, the door opened alerting the three of them. They all turned to the door to see the new incomer.

In the doorway stood a silver haired girl. Her shoulders were slouched, her head was bowed, and making her hair cover her eyes but you could clearly see the small frown on her lips.

The two teenagers were too surprised to say anything and just stared at the mystery girl. However the girl just did absolutely nothing. She stayed still, quiet, waiting.

The chairman was the first to recover and stood gracefully. A big smile on his face and eyes sparkling.

"Why hello there, young lady! Please come inside." He welcomed.

She stood there for a moment before slowly taking four steps in the room to stand stiffly in front of them, her small head still looking at her ripped and broken shoes.

_So, this is her..._ Zero thought

The headmaster just gave her a kind smile even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Hello miss. My name is Kaien Cross." He spoke slowly and calmly to the girl. She still did not reply. But Kaien didn't mind. "I 'am the headmaster of Cross Academy. This is my daughter Yuki." He gestured toward Yuki who had a small smile on her face and gave her a slight wave.

The headmaster then gestured to Zero. The girl didn't even take a peek at Zero. "And this is my adopted son, Zero." The headmaster grinned.

Zero glared at the headmaster for saying that. Since when did he admit that he was his father?

The girl stiffened when the headmaster spoke the young man's name but just kept looking down. Zero wondered why but ignored it. This girl was just starting to irritate him now. He wanted to get a look at the girl before he finished her off.

There was silence in the room so the headmaster continued to speak.

"Yuki would gladly bring you your Night Class uniform and show you around the school." The headmaster turned to Yuki waiting for her to agree.

"Oh!" Yuki exclaimed when she got the hint. "Yes! Um hello, it's really nice to meet you. I-I'm really sorry about...you know." Yuki stuttered shyly. The girl's frown deepened but she stood straighter.

"Um, I would like to show you around." Yuki tried to brighten the mood. "Yeah, uh you could stick with me and we could check out the cool sight areas if that's what you'd like?" Yuki smiled. Awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Or we could check out the stables of tha-"

"Thanks." The girl cut in harshly. Her voice surprisingly deeper than most girls especially Yuki's high pitched voice. The headmaster and Yuki gasped hearing her speak for the first time. Zero also gasped and flinched.

_That voice...it sounds so...familiar._ He thought.

Hair still covering her eyes, she kept speaking unemotionally. "But I don't need your help, I can take care of myself."

Then as if in slow motion, she slowly brought her head up and gazed towards the silver haired boy.

Zero gasped aloud and visibly flinched. His violet eyes nearly popping out of his head. Staring back at bright green eyes, all he could do was stutter.

"Hello Zero..." she said slowly. Her eyes narrowing. "it's been a while."

Eyes still wide in shock and mouth a gape only one thing could quietly stutter out of his mouth.

"Jetto..."

(Opening theme)

**Thanks for reading! Was my first chapter and I hoped you guys liked it. This is not going to be a one shot. Anyway sorry if it was boring also. Please review let me know. Do not blame Bronsword for this; ask George Weasley what you think in your review. So thank you this was my first chapter and hope you liked it.**

**Live long and prosper!**


	2. The Sadness Will Never End

**Wow i just realized how short that last chapter was and it felt like forever to write, well anyways thanks for reading. i hope you liked it anyway back to the story. Theres going to be a song in this chapter it is 'Vampire Knight Pleasant Memories' when it says 'play song'. You may want to hitreplay with the song cause it might be too short or too long depending on your reading speed. Listen and read at the same time. I probably sound like a douche right now but you know it brings more of an effect...yeah? oh by the way...uh, tell your Vampire Knight lover friends about my story please. I know i sound desperate but i didnt get that much reviews! *Sniffle* anyway enjoy.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The** **Sadness Will Never End**

Zero was still in shock staring wide eyed at the green eyed girl in front of him. Her face grim as she stared back into his.

'NO...not her. Anyone but her.' he thought desperately.

She broke his gaze turning back to the headmaster giving him a quick formal bow before dismissing herself from his office.

They watched as she slowly made her way out the door until she disappeared down the corner.

Zero's breath was heavy watching her retreating figure turn left. Then she was gone. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut a knife through it.

Yuki and the headmaster turned to Zero, surprised at the scene that just happened before them.

"Zero?" Yuki asked quietly. She took a tentative step towards him unsure of what he may do. "Zero?" she asked again waiting for him to relax. He still didn't look at the two.

"Do you know that girl?" she reached out again to touch him, but before she could, he bolted out of the room, going the same way the girl went.

"Zero!" Yuki cried. Runnung out of the headmaster's office and chasing after Zero.

"Well..." the headmaster said to himself. Setting himself back in his seat and taking a sip of tea. "That went well." he smiled.

* * *

Zero was panting. Running and sometimes pushing pass the other Day Class syudents. He got a few cursed words, grumbles and fingers thrown at him but he ignored them, sprinting to catch up to Jetto.

* * *

Yuki panted heavily, her bangs starting to stick to her face. She felt like she had been running a marathon due to her short legs but she helplessly tried to keep up with Zero's long strides. Thoughtts were running through her mind.

'Did Zero know this girl? Why is he suddenly acting funny? Did he suddenly care about the girl? What is she to him?'

She apologised to those aroung her that she accidently bumped into but that just kept slowing her down. She stopped to take a breather. Leaning against the hardwood wall, she closed her eyes looking to her left trying to scope out Zero but he was lost in the crowd. Sighing to herself she closed her eyes once again and leaned her back trying to fill air back in her lungs.

* * *

Zero could see her from up a head. He was gaining up on her.

'Danm she sure can walk fast!'

"Jetto!" he called out.

She stopped but didn't face him. He stopped but didn't face him. He stopped a good distance away from her. He tried to regain his breath while looking at her back. His left eye closed to stop a line of sweat from seeping into it. 'Wow, am I really that unfit?' he had heard Yuki trailing after him calling out but she got lost in the crowd.

he regained his posture and cleared his throat. With her back still towards him, he took slow strides toward her. He was now a foot a away from her. He said nothing just stared at the back of her head. He couldn't say anything. How long had it been? What had she been doing before this whole incident? How was she? All these questions were running through his head.

He was about to speak when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Yuki coming his way. She skidded to a halt in front of him. Her breath came out un quick small pants and she braced herself with her hands on her knees. 'Wow, shes even more unfit than he was.'

She was still struggling to breathe, and he couldn't wait for this any longer. He glanced back at Jetto but she was nowhere in sight. He turned back around his hair covering his eyes and face grim.

Yuki winced at the look on his face.

"Uh, Z-Zero?" he didn't glance up at her, he was a bit ticked off at her for interrupting him and Jetto. She didn't want to make him more annoyed so she spoke slowly. "It's getting late and the Day Class girls are probably already trying to see the Night Class, so we need to..." He knew what Yuki was talking about, so he started moving toward her.

Making their way back, he sighed to himself. He didn't want to be on patrol right now but it was his duty and Jetto can come later.

* * *

"Zero! Stop slacking off and help me!" Yuki yelled while struggling to push back a herd of Day Class girls away from the gate leading to the Moon Dorms.

Zero made his way to Yuki's side and scowled at the Night Class fans.

"Move it or else." he seethed. All their faces dropped and they took quick steps back. Zero sighed to himself, too frustrated with this nonsense.

Yuki sighed in relief and thanked Zero rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Zero replied with a grunt.

The gates started opening with a lous squeak and the Day Class girl's squealing bacame louder as the Night Class students emerged from the gates.

Yuki yelped when she was once again toppled over by the hystaerical girls, helplessly she tried again to get them back but it was quite impossible when the 'great' Kaname strolled by and when Aido waved his fingers to everyone and giving them his killer smile, making a few girls put the back of their hands to their foreheads and exaggerately faint. Yes being a guardian was quite a difficult but yet important job.

Zero noticed that Jetto wasn't with the Night Class students and wondered where she was. Curious he looked around for her trying to spot her out in the crowd.

He spotted her far away from the raging crowd, lost in her own world. She had a Day Class uniform on, casually leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed and her left ankle crossed over the other.

Zero admired how she looked in the black uniform. It looked perfect on her. Zero shook away those thoughts and went back to his duty.

* * *

As they ened the two guardians were reported to the headmaster's office again.

When they entered, what greeted them was the headmaster sitting at his desk, Jetto on the far side of the room and Kaname Kuran standing in front of the headmaster. The warm fireplace glowing, reflecting off their faces.

Zero growled at the sight of the pureblood. However Yuki blushed seeing her lover in the room.

The headmaster gestured the guardians to the two chairs in front of them. Yuki took a seat in the chair closest to Kaname But Zero stood as far away from him as possible.

He noticed Jetto glance his way but she quickly turned away once they made eye contact.

Zero quietly sighed in disappointment. And turned his gaze to the front.

"Hello again, Yuki and Zero!"the headmaster smiled. Zero rolled his eyes at him.

"What is it now?" Zero harshly asked.

The headmaster sighed. The day had been very tiring with the death of Jetto's parents and her not following rules, and Zero's tarty mouth was not helping.

"Zero," the headmaster began. "please, I know how you feel, tired, frustrated, annoyed but we need you to help her, help save her, you are probably the only one who can talk some sense into her."

Jetto snorted at his words. Why were they talking like she wasn't there?

"I thought I told you all I don't need your help. I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself."she spoke slow and clearly wanting them to get the memo.

"Zero," this time it was Kaname who spoke. "I agree with the headmaster, she won't obey and attend the Night Class and refuses to take the blood tablets."

Zero quickly turned to the silver haired girl. "You won't take the tablets?" he asked bewildered. "Why won't you take the tablets?" he raised his voice.

When she looked at him she had a scowl on her face and gave him a growl. "Its not that I won't."she said dangerously then sighed and turned away. "It's just that I can't."

Her body rejects the tablet too?

She turned back to them and glared. "And there is absolutely no way in hell I am joining the Night Class!" she growled at them but her gaze was directed to Kaname.

"I'm afraid that is not your decision. You must join the Night Class for your own good." Kaname spoke calmly.

Jetto started getting frustrated. No one told her what to do. Especially something like Kaname.

"You don't control me!" she yelled at him. "I don't listen to things like you! And I-" she cut herself off. She gasped, throwing her hands to her neck. She bent over, her breathing becoming harsher.

Everyone froze and stared at her in shock, except for Kaname. He knew she wouldn't be able to control her blood thirst.

Jetto snapped her head up and looked intently at Yuki. She flinched at the sight of Jetto's crimson eyes and moved further into Kaname who put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jetto seeing Yuki's frightened expression, face softened, eyes turning sad but still the same red. "I'm sorry." she murmered before dashing out of the room. Zero recovered from his shock and quickly chased after her.

Yuki jumped from her seat but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. Kaname loosened his grip on his lover's shoulder and pulled her toward him.

"Let him go." he whispered to her.

* * *

Zero followed after Jetto. He gained after her, his breathing becoming out in small gasps. When he was arms length away from her he reached out with one arm and pulled the back of her shirt collar. She slipped from Zero grabbing her and fell on to him which made him fall and crash land on his back.

Zero groaned from the impact and the weight on his body. Jetto quickly pushed herself off of him and got up on shaky legs.

She tried to run again but Zero shot up, ignoring the pain in his back and gripped her wrist.

"Oh no you don't." She struggled trying to get out of his grip. When he didn't loosen his hold she started scratching at his hand. Boy was that a wrong move.

Thin rough ribbons started leaking out from the top of his hand. Jetto's throat was on fire again and it took all she had to tare herself from the sight.

"Just leave me Zero." she growled, then saying more softer, "please, just leave me alone."

Zero swapped hands still having a firm grip on her. Realizing what he had to do, he brought his bloody hand to her face. Her eyes snapped open, smelling his scent. The red liquid dripping down his hand looked intoxicating. Very slowly she brought her face closer to the young man's large hand. She was an inch away from his hand before slapping his hand out of the way and shoving him back. The force of her shove made him stumble, he regained his balance and stared at her, wide eyed. She looked like she was a predator, fierce eyes gazing at her prey. But how could she resist? She was a newborn vampire, she could have sucked the life out of his hand. Maybe she was stronger than she looked.

He was snapped back into reality when his head jerked to the side and there was a sting on his left cheek. He looked back at Jetto to see her fists clenched and her breathing heavily. It took him two seconds to realize she just slapped him.

When she opened her mouth there was venom in her voice.

"Don't you dare do that to me ever again, Zero Kiryu! Don't ever do that!"

"Jetto," he spoke her name sincerely. "You need to drink." he took a step towards her and she took a step back. Every step he would take she kept taking back.

"Zero I said d-"

He had her backed up against a wall. His chest was very close, with his good hand, he pinned both her hands above her head. Trapping her. She tried to wiggle out but was unsuccessful. She tried harder to free herself but the more she tried harder to free herself the more Zero pressed himself closer. Being this close to him brought back old memories.

(play song)

_She remembered her at nine years old, being chased by a ten year old Zero. They had been running around for hours. Their laughter filling the cold winter air. Her yelling playfully at him to stop over, and over again. When he got closer he tackled her into a blanket of snow, the snow flying in the air then on to their big winter coats, their laughter becoming hysterical. She rolled over so she was facing him. Now they were both on their sides. Him on his left, her on her right. She remembered, Zero. He was happier, brighter. And so was she. Remembering his soft fingers pushing her silver hair out of her bright and happy green orbs._

Jetto's eyes started watering.

_They gazed in each other's eyes. Green eyes staring back at violet ones. He gave her a friendly, small smile. His smile. He's always had a great smile. She remembered them leaning forward touching foreheads together. His warm breath hitting her face. Her small mitten covered hand her mother had nit for her, reaching out and cupping his face and he cupping hers. They just lay there in the soft snow in silence. They didn't care that their clothes were starting to dampen from the snow. No one and nothing was there bothering them. No Yagari ordering them to train harder. Not her or his mother demanding them to come back inside the house. Just each other._

Jetto tried so hard to hold back her stupid tears.

_She remembered returning the kind gesture and shuffling closer to his warmth. Zero wrapping a short, big coat covered arm around her, her doing the same to him. They were now chest to chest. She couldn't help but the smell his scent, he had always smelt nice._

'Don't do it, don't do it!' she kept repeating to herself.

_"I love you, Jetto." he had said to her. Her smile dropping at his words. _

_"I thought only adults could love each other, Zero?" her voice still husky even when she was a small todler. Zero laughing gently._

_"But you're my best friend, and I'll always love you. And I'll look after you no matter what." he had smiled, leaning closer and lightly pecked her nose, his face still close. She remebered grimancing, shaking her head away from him a bit and letting out a playful 'Ew!' Their laughter starting again._

A few tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

_When settling down, she was peeking through thick lashes, her eyes getting a bit heavy from all the running. Then saying to him, "I guess I love you too." she smiling sweetly at him and him chuckling softly. Closing their eyes, they lay there embracing each other in a comfortable silence._

_Things were better. Things were easier back then._

She closed her eyes, her face downward and tears rushing out of her eyes. Zero heard her whimper and took a closer look at her. Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her face but he could see the tears falling on his shoes. His eyes saddened at the sight of his childhood friend in tears. He loosened his grip and put his face down to hers.

"Jetto, I know its hard but you need to let go. You need to move on with life. Its not your fault your parents are gone." he whispered to her.

Her eyes cracked open, her sad tears becoming angry ones. Thats what he thought she was crying about? Did he think she was weak? He thought she was defenseless!

With a loud grunt she used all the strength she had left in her and shoved him away from her. He once again stumbled back this time falling on his backside. Seriously what was with all the shoving? He cursed under his breath then stopped when he saw her expression. Angry tears ran down her face like a waterfall and her eyes were blotchy.

"Thats what you think I'm crying about!" she growled through clenched teeth. He was surprised. 'So what the hell is going on?' he thought.

Sure she was devastated about her parents death but him thinking thats he was blaming herself?

"If you think that I'm weak well your wrong!" she wiped at her wet cheeks roughly. "I-" she stopped herself as more tears started flowing down her face. She whimpered again, while trying to dry her face with the back of her sleeve.

Zero didn't know what to do as more tears just filled her eyes and let loose. He wanted to comfort her and hold her close to him. For her to feel his warmth. He reached for her but she ran down the corridor into darkness, her sobs echoing off the walls.

Zero sighed, frustrated. All he did was look at her as she shed more tears. And he did absolutely nothing. He ran an angry hand through his hair, pulling at it. He had no clue what to do.

No clue at all.

* * *

**Well that was the second chater hurray! Hope you liked it. Sorry if I used too many 'remembered' cough cough. Anyway please review. The more reviews the more chapters and the happier I get!**


End file.
